The invention relates generally to golf ball dispensing devices and more particularly to devices and methods for repeatedly and reliably placing golf balls on a tee.
There are a wide variety of golf practice devices for the various aspects of the game. For example, there are ball-return mechanisms for practicing putting and there are specially designed golf clubs that react in such a way as to provide negative or positive feedback to a golfer when the club is used to strike a golf ball.
Most of the practice devices attempt to simulate game time experiences. In addition to attempting to simulate normal play, a goal of most practice devices is to promote muscle memory that is carried over to course play. Particularly with regard to driving a golf ball, following the same pattern in the execution of a swing is desirable.
Not all golf practice occurs using a device. For example, driving ranges are used to practice various strokes. Typically, a ball is taken from a container and placed on a tee or on a mat and hit into an open area. This conventional manual process works well, but the recurring requirement of removing golf balls from a container and placing them in position does nothing to improve the golf skills of the golfer. In fact, when practicing drives from a tee, the requirement of placing a ball on the tee after every shot acts against the goal of gaining muscle memory. Moreover, the process is tedious and has the potential of leading to muscle strain.
Devices for placing a golf ball on a tee are known. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,222 to Luther, Sr. This device includes a tubular magazine through which golf balls roll by gravity from an entrance to an exit. A pivotable tubular arm is hinged at the exit of the magazine and is biased to hold its mouth at an elevation higher than the exit of the magazine. When the tubular arm is pivoted downwardly to a dispensing position, a single ball rolls through the arm to a nose guide which functions to position a golf ball on a tee. Another manual device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,339 to Wildes. The Wildes device includes a base having supports to provide a framework, a holder for a number of golf balls, a rocker arm for individually releasing the balls onto a ramp, and a manually operated lever that controls the rocker arm and ramp. By controlling the lever, a golf ball is placed on a tee. The device also includes an L-shaped member that is used as a dislodger. The dislodger is spring biased and is positioned to move any golf balls that are lodged in an upper portion of the device.
As an alternative to the manual devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,325 to Tomey describes a device having an automated drive mechanism for teeing golf balls. The drive mechanism moves a track member rectilinearly from a fully retracted position to an extended teeing position at which the golf ball is delivered to a tee. The drive mechanism then returns the track member to its retracted position. A golf ball sensor detects whether a ball is positioned on the tee, so that the process can be repeated after the ball is hit. The device also includes an anti-jam mechanism for maintaining the flow of golf balls.
While the various devices are available, what is needed is a more cost-efficient device and method for repeatedly and reliably delivering balls to a hitting zone of a player.
A golf ball teeing device and method utilize a one-piece singulation arm having a ball-receiving region connected to a ball-seating region by a ramp region. The unitary singulation arm has a raised rest position and a lowered delivery position. The ball-seating region of the singulation arm is configured to inhibit horizontal movement of a ball in any direction when the singulation arm is in its delivery position. In the preferred embodiment, the teeing device also includes an electrically actuated ball-striking mechanism that is positioned to jog balls that are gravity fed to the singulation arm.
The singulation arm may be formed of tube stock from which material is removed to define the three regions, i.e., the ball-receiving region, the ramp region and the ball-seating region. As an alternative, the singulation arm may be formed using a molding process. The drive assembly for pivoting the singulation arm includes a motor, such as a rotary solenoid. By attaching the singulation arm to a rotary solenoid that turns electromagnetic pull motion into radial motion, the arm may be designed to rotate 95xc2x0 from the vertical rest position to the delivery position that is at a 5xc2x0 angle to the horizontal. This 5xc2x0 tilt allows the ball to roll along the ramp region to the ball-seating region. The shape of the ball-seating region stops the progress of the ball and inhibits the ball from bouncing out of the region. In the preferred embodiment, the ball-seating region cooperates with a tee to reliably present a ball in a teed position for a golfer. Thus, the ball-seating region is open to provide access to the tee, but provides 360xc2x0 of side protection while the singulation arm is in its delivery position.
The ball-striking mechanism for jogging the awaiting golf balls may also be solenoid actuated. Because of the materials used in forming the balls and because of the dimples that reside along the exterior of the balls, golf balls tend to jam at an entry point of a hopper into a single-file supply path. The ball-striking mechanism preferably includes a plunger that is projected to provide dislodging force to at least two balls simultaneously. The mechanism may be provided with a one-second pulse, immediately following the singulation process in which a ball is delivered to the tee.
The device is preferably contained within a portable housing that includes a battery to provide power for the electrical components. However, a line current embodiment has also been contemplated, with a power supply being used in place of the battery. An optical sensor determines when a ball has been delivered by the device. An advantage of the invention is that the single-piece singulation arm is economically fabricated, so that the overall cost of the device is manageable. Another advantage is that the ball-striking mechanism ensures a consistent flow of balls to the singulation arm. When a ball reaches the seating region of the singulation arm, the configuration of the seating region reliably directs a ball to a precise position.